Not Just A Normal Conversation
by daydreamgirl14
Summary: Sigmund surprises Kyle with a visit with some news he believes the conjurer should be aware of.


**A.N. I am a very bad person. I know. I know. I haven't updated Tooth Spell in a month. I assure you I have been working on it, but my laptop broke ****and when it got fixed, I've just been too lazy to type what I have written in my notebook. But I will update sometime. Just need to type and edit. So to make up for it, here's a little oneshot. Enjoy. And don't forget to review. Flames will be chucked into Fanboy and Chum Chum's lava pool. OOC warning!**

It was just another day for Kyle the Conjurer in Galaxy Hills. At least it would have been an average day if not for a certain sorcerer.

Kyle slightly gawked at his enemy. Quickly withdrawing his surprised face, he crossed his arms. "Hello, Sigmund. What do I owe to this," he paused a bit, "pleasure?"

The sorcerer ignored the tinge of bitterness to the boy's voice. He sat down on the sofa in the middle of the living room. Sigmund seemed to be inspecting his nails. "Oh, nothing," he replied airily. "Can't a wizard come and visit his friend for a chat?"

Kyle sent a deadpan stare Sigmund's way in disbelief. "Friends?"

"Yes, friends," Sigmund repeated. "Anyways, how are your other friends? What were their names?" The sorcerer put a finger on his chin, as if immersed in thought. After a moment, he just waved his hand airily. "Well, you'd know who I'm talking about: those ones that run around in spandex."

"Fanboy and Chum Chum," Kyle answered a bit uncertain. _What is he thinking?_

"Ah, yes. Those two. How are they?"

The conjurer was confused._ Why would Sigmund want to know about those two?_ "They're fine, I suppose," Kyle answered.

Sigmund looked up from his nails to the red head, a slight smirk on his face. Kyle's stomach churned in uncertainty. "So nothing weird about them? Or more specifically, the green one?"

"Fanboy? Now why on Earth would you be asking me about him?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

Sigmund chuckled. Kyle glared. "Now what?"

"Can't you tell? He has feelings for you."

Silence. "What?"

"I know," Sigmund commented. "Quite surprising to me as well. Sort of pathetic if you ask me though; was nervous the whole time when he told me."

Kyle rolled his eyes in disbelief. "If you were telling the truth, why would he tell you?"

"Why, Kyle," Sigmund said. "How could you not believe me? I'm hurt." A smirk crawled his face. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

The sorcerer stood up and raised his wand, making circular motions. "You see, those two were at another one of my shows and as always, commented on how spectacular I was."

Kyle found himself, watching Fanboy and Chum Chum, who were in fact complementing Sigmund; though it was Chum Chum who did more of the talking. The older superhero did look absentminded, as if something were on his mind. He nudged his orange and yellow clad friend. "Hey, Chum. It's getting late. I think we should head home."

The younger boy looked around to see the natural light emitted from the sun had indeed disappeared, street lamps taking up the task. "Yeah," he agreed. "We should get going."

Chum Chum complemented Sigmund once more on the show, wished the sorcerer a good night, and turned on his heel, on his way to the Fanlair. But he noticed his friend had not been following his actions. "Fan? I thought you said we were going."

Fanboy seemed to have been pulled out of his thoughts once more. "Huh? Oh, yeah. You go ahead. I just need to go run an errand."

Chum Chum raised an eyebrow, in slight disbelief. _What kind of errand could you do at night?_ The boy shrugged it off, choosing not to pry, and walked to the water tower he had called home for most of the years in his life.

Sigmund looked at the superhero, curiously. Fanboy had seemed a bit on the edge.

Silence filled the air as Fanboy rubbed his arm nervously. After a few seconds and a mental pep talk with himself, the superhero broke the silence. "Hey, Sigmund?"

"Yes?"

"You went to school with Kyle. You know a few things about him, right?" he asked.

Sigmund raised an eyebrow. "I suppose," the sorcerer answered.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew if…" The superhero gulped. "If he, you know, Kyle," he babbled. "If he…"

Fanboy hung his head. _Why is this so hard to ask? This is humiliating._ He took a deep breath. _I'll give it one more shot._ "Do you know if Kyle goes for guys?"

An amused look crawled up Sigmund's face, a chuckle escaping his lips. He decided to toy with the poor boy for a bit. "And why would you want to know that?"

Fanboy's gaze remained on the floor, the sidewalk becoming suddenly interesting. He quickly muttered an inaudible response.

Sigmund cupped his ear, leaning forward. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

The superhero glared, not happy with having to repeat himself. "I want to ask Kyle out."

The dark scene suddenly disappeared from sight. Kyle found himself back in his own living room. The wizard was speechless.

Sigmund gave the conjurer the same amused look he had given Fanboy the night before. "Just thought you'd want to be informed," Sigmund said. He had done enough there. It was time to leave. "Dazzle you later." And with that, the sorcerer disappeared in the purple sparkles.

Kyle sat down on his couch. "Fanboy…"


End file.
